A Flash From The Past
by Lithium Amaranth
Summary: *WARNING SPOILERS* This takes place after volume 14 of the Chibi Vampire manga. Karin wakes up from a dream. Kenta asks her about her nightmare. "No. I had a very good dream." she smiled.


"nnn---stop…stop…OW!" Karin exclaimed. She jolted upward in bed, startled. Kenta who had been trying to cook breakfast in the other room heard her shout and went quickly to her aid.

"Karin! Are you all right? What happened?" he asked. Karin smiled and looked down at her sheets. Kenta didn't see her smile.

"Karin did you have a bad dream?" Kenta asked. Karin didn't answer right away. She was staring at the bulge in her stomach affectionately. She caressed the child that lay inside her womb and smiled.

"No. I had a very good dream." she said. Kenta sighed and sat next to her. He rubbed her back while she basked in her moment.

"What was the dream about?" he asked. Karin looked up and chuckled.

"You know, this is going to sound really weird but…I had a dream…I dreamt that I had a family." she laughed. Kenta's smiled wavered. Every time they talked about this, his heart would sink. He merely nodded his head.

"…and not a normal family. I dreamt that I came from a family of vampires!" she said in a ridiculous tone, as if the thought was absolutely impossible. Kenta stopped rubbing her back and looked on in shock.

"R-Really? Y-You know, vampires don't exist." he said in an obviously false tone. Even after all these years, Karin was dense enough not to notice.

"I know but. This family was nice. I had a little sister named Anju, she didn't really look like me and she wasn't talkative but I felt extremely close to her. I felt like I loved her the most even though I loved my family equally. She had long white hair and a talking doll. Her hair was like my mom's. In the dream my mom's hair was white and she always had it up in a tight bun. Her name was Calera and she looked way to young to be my mom, plus she was violent too! She would always hit me with her slipper, but it was all in good fun. She loved me just as much as my father. His name was Henry. He always seemed so scary and intimidating but actually he was really sweet and sensitive. He liked to spoil me a lot. He was strong though, a lot like my grandma Elda. This was weird though, she looked exactly like me! She had longer hair but she looked exactly as I did when I was a teenager. She was powerful and fought with my mom all the time but she loved me she was so protective of me because we looked alike. Then there was my brother Ren. He was a ladies man. He would always go out with a new woman every night. He also was so violent towards me. He would poke fun at me and hit me like a child all the time. Actually when I woke up he was rubbing his knuckles on my head. He was so sarcastic yet…I knew he didn't hate me. And the weirdest part of the dream was that I was a vampire who squirts blood instead of sucks it. Isn't that weird?" Karin chuckled. She stopped when she saw Kenta.

"Kenta?" she asked.

He was smiling on the outside but he had tears in his eyes. His pupils reflected sadness and sympathy. She had no idea why he was acting this way. He was always like this whenever she said the word _family_. She wasn't sure whether it was because his was so small, or because she didn't have one. Either way, he was crying now about something.

"I can't believe it." he said in a shaky voice. There was nothing to restrain him from hugging his wife until all his tears had poured out.

"You remember." he cried. Karin was confused by his odd behavior but she hugged him back just as tightly.

"Kenta…I remember what? My dream? It was just a dream." she said, trying to comfort him. Kenta shook his head. And withdrew from her embrace.

"No, but as long as you remember that dream. I'll be so happy." he smiled. Karin could see the gentleness in his eyes. She smiled back at him and promised never to forget it.

Outside the window of their small, yet comfortable apartment, a black silhouette with snow white hair stood, observing the couple, and hearing every word. A smile graced her lips as a tear ran down her cheek.

"I guess it was never really goodbye sister. I love you so much." Anju said as she summoned her bats and disappeared into the darkness of night.


End file.
